


I Love You Too

by summer_eye (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/summer_eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the GOM are actors and Akashi is a jealous boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble written for AkaKuro week 2014. The idea of jealous Akashi just popped into my head and here's the result. Kind of OOC but hey this is an AU. More of a dialogue than narrative story.

"I'm home."

The redhead removed his shoes and placed them neatly at the shoe rack. He just got home from a script reading for his new movie project with Chihiro. He sighed inwardly as he made his way to the living room of his shared apartment with his boyfriend.

"Tetsuya?" he called for a certain bluenette who was supposed to welcome him home the moment he announced his arrival.  _Strange. I thought he's staying at home today._

While in his thoughts, a loud laughter resonated from the bedroom. He immediately ambled across the room and opened the door to the bedroom to find the teal haired boy lying on the bed on his stomach with a laptop in front of him.

"Tetsuya, I'm home." the redhead announced once again.

The bluenette on the other hand, too immersed on whatever he's doing, mumbled a quick "Welcome home Akashi-kun" without tearing his gaze away from the laptop. Annoyed by the other's response, Akashi called for his boyfriend's name again.

"Yes Akashi kun?" Kuroko answered, still not looking away from the laptop.

"I said I'm home."

"Yes. And I said welcome home."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh this?" Finally. Kuroko averted his intent look at his laptop and met Akashi's eyes.

"I stumbled across a fanfiction of me and Aomine-kun while browsing through my tag on our fansite. It's very funny how accurate this is."

"You're browsing through your own tag? Just how conceited are you little boy?"

"Akashi-kun is also little." 

"I'm taller than you."

"Whatever you say Akashi-kun."

Akashi then joined Kuroko on the bed and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. He fished his phone from his pocket and checked for messages while Kuroko, on the other hand, continued reading. Kuroko would let out a small laughter every now and then and Akashi wonders how interesting the story is.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun kissed me." Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Akashi sat bolt upright upon hearing this. Daiki kissed his Tetsuya? When has this happened? Why is he telling this to him now?

"Aomine-kun kissed me in the story."

Akashi sighed. Of course. Daiki wouldn't kiss Tetsuya. He knows what would happen if he did. Besides, Daiki is dating Satsuki. But anyway, what's with that story?

"I thought that story is accurate? Why is Daiki kissing you then?"

"I don't know but the story is getting intersting. Stop talking to me for a while Akashi-kun. You're distracting me."

"That story is not interesting."

"It is, Akashi-kun. I recommend you to read it."

"I will not waste my time reading such story. How about I recommend you to stop reading that now?"

"Why? Are you jealous of Aomine-kun?" What? What?! Is he jealous? Of course he is. Tetsuya is his boyfriend. Why would they write a story with Daiki and Tetsuya as a pair? 

"I'm not saying that I'm jealous. I'm saying that the story is not interesting."

"How would you know if you haven't read it yet? Come on Akashi-kun. This is just a story."

"Fine. Go ahead and read. I'll take just take a nap. Be quiet while reading"

Akashi lay down on the bed with his back facing Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"I told you to keep quiet."

"Akashi-kun. Are you mad?" He heard Kuroko close the laptop and felt the bed shift. Suddenly, Kuroko was hugging him from behind.

"I told you Akashi-kun, that was just a story. You know I love you." Akashi faced Kuroko and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I know."

"So you admit that you're jealous?"

"I said I wasn't jealous."

"Whataver you say Akashi-kun."

Kuroko moved closer to Akashi and inhaled his scent, feeling his warmth. There was a long silence and only their breathing could be heard. Akashi's hands found Kuroko's hair, gently stroking it.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkaKuro week everyone! Also, this un-beta'ed so forgive the errors.


End file.
